


Without Him

by happypeaches



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soonyoung is Junhui's best friend, Toxic Relationship, Wonwoo has anger problems, a lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypeaches/pseuds/happypeaches
Summary: He knew it wouldn't be easy to get over the trauma and abuse that he had dealt with but he knew that it would he'd be able to slowly rebuild his life, trust and confidence back with time.





	Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If this story is triggering to you I suggest you don't read for your sake.
> 
> And to people who go this through this daily, I'm so sorry and I hope one day you'll be able to have the courage to get out <3

The bitter and intoxicating smell of weed filled their small apartment. Junhui absolutely despised when Wonwoo would constantly get high or go out drinking and come back late at night, his breath reeking of cheap liquor. The way he would slowly crawl on top of Junhui whilst slurring words that didn't even make sense. Junhui would push the dark-haired boy off of him with a frown on his face but of course, Wonwoo had always been the stronger and dominant one in their toxic relationship. He hated how Wonwoo had so much power and control over Junhui almost like he was his puppet master and Junhui was tied to him with strings. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself to leave, he couldn't find the confidence to actually go through with it. He would always end up breaking down to Soonyoung at how weak-minded he was. Soonyoung being the only close friend that he had, made life a little bit easier for Junhui but even then Wonwoo always found a way to stop Junhui from seeing Soonyoung, his jealousy overtaking him. Wonwoo had made Junhui cut all contact with Soonyoung for two months and it had gotten to the point that Junhui had to sneak out of the apartment whilst Wonwoo was at work. When Junhui had gotten back from a day out with Soonyoung, he had come home to his shock and fear that Wonwoo had gotten off work early to surprise Junhui with his favorite food. Junhui had ended up with bruises after Wonwoo had finished taken his anger out on him.

Now here he was, seated in the middle of the living room with his knees brought to his chest and his arms tightly hugging himself. He had just gotten into another argument with Wonwoo over something so small. Something so small that could have been solved with a simple 'I'm sorry' but instead Wonwoo had lashed out at him with his hands.

Junhui couldn't even remember how their relationship ended up like this. All he could remember was the day that Wonwoo had first snapped at him a month into their relationship. The day that had Junhui questioning whether or not he was doing the right thing by staying with Wonwoo despite the older's violent tendencies.

He vividly recalled that day like it was yesterday.

It was a Friday evening which meant that Wonwoo would get off work an hour early and they would usually spend the rest of the day cuddling up in bed binge-watching their favorite Netflix shows or spend the day learning new recipes. That day, Wonwoo had promised that he would order takeout food and then they would put on a horror film. Junhui's favorite horror film, The Cabin in The Woods.

Junhui had decided that he would set up their movie night by rushing into their bedroom to grab a blanket and coming back into the living room to place the fluffy blanket on the couch. Did he do too much or-

It was too late for Junhui to ponder whether or not to put the blanket back when the front door opened and in stepped Wonwoo, his business attire on. Wonwoo worked in an office whilst Junhui worked at a cozy café downtown despite Wonwoo telling him that he made enough money to support both of them. Junhui didn't want to keep feeling useless so he applied for a job and Wonwoo ended up getting used to Junhui working.

Junhui's lips quirked up into a happy smile at the sight of his boyfriend but immediately his face slowly dropped once he noticed the glum and unhappy expression on his face. "Wonwoo, is everything okay?"

"Uh-huh," Wonwoo grumbled, not even paying attention to Junhui or sparing him a glance which hurt Junhui's feelings but he ignored the way his heart sunk to his stomach and instead focused on finding out what was wrong with Wonwoo.

Junhui pouted, walking over to Wonwoo who was in the kitchen grabbing a glass from the cupboard and placing it down on the counter to fill it with water. He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist and dropped his chin on Wonwoo's shoulder. He felt Wonwoo slightly tense. "We can just spend the rest of the day in bed if you're not up for it."

Wonwoo halted, his grip on the counter tightening as his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes for a second before letting out an annoyed grunt. "I don't feel like talking right now Junhui, please. Just leave me alone, okay?"

Taken aback by the sudden harshness in Wonwoo's voice, Junhui's arms dropped to his side and slightly moved away from Wonwoo; giving him the space he needed. "If you're ready to talk I'm-"

"For fuck's sake Junhui!" Wonwoo snapped, grabbing the glass from the counter that he was about to use to drink with and spinning around to throw the object across the room causing it to hit the wall and smash to tiny pieces.

Junhui flinched, a whimper escaping from his lips as his hands reached up to shield his head. His heartbeat racing and his hands shaking in fear. This was the first he had ever seen Wonwoo act like this. This version of Wonwoo terrified him.

Wonwoo panted, his eyes wide in realization at what he had just done. "Shit...Junnie, I'm sorry. Fuck, I..I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around the trembling boy and shut his eyes whilst quietly whispering how he was sorry over and over again.

Of course, Junhui couldn't find it in himself to hate Wonwoo so he forgave him and they ended up sleeping in for the rest of the day.

He loved Wonwoo but there was only so much he could take from him. The abuse was getting too much for Junhui. Wonwoo was the reason why Junhui had dropped out of college. He had peer-pressured Junhui into dropping out because he thought that college would be a pointless path for him not even caring that Junhui had plans to become a fashion journalist. Wonwoo was narcissistic and only cared about what was good for him disregarding Junhui's opinions. He hadn't even realized that he was so blindly in love with Wonwoo that he was slowly wrecking his own life and constantly putting his boyfriend's happiness first instead of his, afraid that he would do the wrong thing and Wonwoo would lash out at him. Constantly walking on eggshells around Wonwoo. He had enough of being in a relationship where he wasn't happy and was always treated like he was nothing.

There was a time that Junhui really did believe that Wonwoo would change when he promised he would start attending therapy for his anger but that hope was drained down the sink when Wonwoo had quit on his second day using the excuse that he was too embarrassed to tell a stranger how he was feeling. Junhui had hidden away his disappointment.

His phone started ringing where it was resting on the coffee table interrupting Junhui's thoughts as he jumped up to answer it knowing that it was Soonyoung.

"I'm outside. Is everything packed?"

Junhui nodded but then remembered Soonyoung could see him and instead shakily replied with a, "Yeah. I'm about to leave the apartment," he paused, tears starting to slip down his cheeks. "I'm scared, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung sighed. "I know Junnie but you're doing the right thing. You shouldn't have to put up with the abuse any longer. He doesn't treat you right and I've had enough of seeing you show up to work with bruises every single day. You deserve so much better." 

Junhui lifted his hand up to wipe away his tears before he deeply inhaled and exhaled. "Sometimes I wonder how I put up with it for so long."

"Because you loved him," Soonyoung sadly said.

After a few minutes of conversating with Soonyoung, Junhui hung up and started to get his things together. He grabbed his duffel bag that was perched on the kitchen counter and threw it over his shoulder before walking over to the front door, hesitating. He took one last long look around the apartment that he had shared with Wonwoo for a while. The place that he had once found comfort in. The place that he had been so ecstatic about when Wonwoo had first asked him to move in.

Chewing on his bottom lip, he finally mustered the courage to open the front door and step out of the apartment. He shut the door behind him and slowly started to make his way over to the elevator where he waited for the doors to open with a ding before stepping in and pressing the ground floor button.

His heartbeat hammering against his chest as he shut his eyes waiting to step out of the elevator. It felt like forever until he finally reached the lobby, the doors opening wide to reveal the one person that he was trying to avoid. Wonwoo. Their gazes locked as Junhui's mouth opened and closed, unable to form a sentence. He was shocked at the sight of his boyfriend standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Wonwoo's eyes fell onto the duffel bag that Junhui was holding and his face dropped. "Jun...Junhui?"

Junhui slightly gulped, coming out of the elevator and avoiding Wonwoo's gaze. He didn't even know how to tell Wonwoo that he was done with their relationship. The sad expression sitting on Wonwoo's face almost made him want to pull him into the tightest hug ever then he remembered that Wonwoo was the in the wrong not Junhui. He decided it was time that he told Wonwoo how he truly felt.

"I'm so tired of being your punching bag Wonwoo. Every time that you get mad you always take it out on me and I always end up stupidly forgiving you hoping that you're going to change but it's like we're stuck in the same cycle and I've had enough," Junhui tearily said, willing himself not to cry in front of Wonwoo.

He didn't even care that other people that were in the lobby were watching the couple with curious eyes. He ignored all the stares, too distraught and upset to even care.

"You're not my punching bag Junhui. I know I get mad and I can't control it. I'm sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend but please," he stared at Junhui with so much love that it pained him, "don't leave me. Ever since you came into my life, I've been the happiest man alive and I'm sorry that I constantly always hurt you, baby. I'll even go back to therapy. I promise." He reached over to grab Junhui's hand and caress it. "I promise, baby. I'll get better. I'll keep my anger under control."

A heartwrenching sob escaped Junhui's lips as he mentally cursed at himself for breaking down in front of Wonwoo and letting him play with his emotions like this. Like he always did. "I can't Wonwoo..I-I ca-can't go back to you. It-It's too much for me."

Wonwoo burst into tears as well as he peppered small kisses on Junhui's knuckles. "Please, Junhui I'm so fucking sorry."

Junhui knew that he couldn't let Wonwoo do this to him. He wasn't going to be the one running back to him this time. He was done. For good. He quickly retracted his hand out of Wonwoo's grip and kept his eyes on the floor. "Goodbye Wonwoo," he cried before swiftly pushing past him and walking out of the apartment building unaware that Wonwoo had followed after him, hot on his trail.

He could see Soonyoung's car parked alongside the road and he started making his way over to it when Wonwoo grabbed onto his wrist and spun him around to face him.

"Don't do this Junhui. I bet Soonyoung put you up to it, didn't he? Feeding you with bullshit just so he could try and get in your pants!" Wonwoo gritted, his grip on Junhui's wrist tightening. Wonwoo didn't know how much Soonyoung had helped Junhui so much through all of this. He had no right to say that about Soonyoung.

"Get off of me Wonwoo! You're hurting me," Junhui hissed, trying to pull his wrist out of Wonwoo's iron grip.

Soonyoung had been watching with a worried look from the inside of his car as he immediately jumped out, shutting the door before running across the street to help Junhui. "Yah Jeon Wonwoo! Get your fucking hand off of him."

Wonwoo scoffed, pulling Junhui closer to him. "Mind your own damn business. He's my boyfriend, not yours."

"Yeah what a great boyfriend you are," Soonyoung sarcastically spat as he pushed Wonwoo off of Junhui and comforted a shaking Junhui before wrapping an arm around him. "He's leaving with me."

Soonyoung gently led Junhui over to his car as they both ignored Wonwoo's shouts of anger.

"Junhui! Junhui! Please don't leave me! Please! Junhui! Junnie!" Wonwoo screamed, the bouquet of flowers still clutched in his other hand.

Junhui sobbed as he climbed into the car and sunk into the seat. His eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry," he whispered despite knowing that Wonwoo couldn't hear him.

Wonwoo had rushed over across the road and started pounding against the window causing Junhui to shrink even more in his seat, his head buried. Soonyoung started the car before he drove away leaving a crying Wonwoo on the road. Junhui slightly turned around to see Wonwoo's figure becoming even smaller and smaller as they drove further away to the point that he could no longer be seen anymore.

Turning back around, he set his eyes out the window as they passed by shops and houses.

Soonyoung threw Junhui a quick glance. "You're better off without him."

"I know," Junhui quietly said, taking a deep breath. "I wanna go back to college."

Soonyoung softly smiled, the sight of his best friend taking control of his life making him happy. "I'll enroll if you enroll."

Junhui bit his lip, playfully reaching over to push the raven-haired boy. "Of course, idiot."

He knew it wouldn't be easy to get over the trauma and abuse that he had dealt with but he knew that it would he'd be able to slowly rebuild his life, trust and confidence back with time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this story as realistic as possible and I know that there isn't always a happy ending :(


End file.
